


Will You Stay?

by wootar519



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: “Why were her hands around your throat not enough to tell you it wasn’t me? Why was it only after she started strangling you that you realized it?”“Uh, well, I um, I maybe…I sort of, maybe thought that that might be something you were into….”“Choking you?”“Yes, Raelle, okay, I thought maybe that you might be interested in choking me.”-----Or the fic based on the scene in Episode 4 and the fact that Scylla seemed to not be against Raelle choking her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! So this is my first fic for Raelle/Scylla, I apparently decided to jump into the deep end by making my first fic E rated so hopefully it turns out okay. Major thanks to Jay and Dylan for reading over it for me and helping me make it fit for public consumption. Enjoy! 
> 
> TW:// For choking, but it is all consensual 
> 
> Enjoy!

Scylla picked at her nails as she sat across from Raelle, her leg bouncing as she finished yet another long winded answer. She wasn’t sure how they had gotten here, but she wasn’t exactly complaining either. It’d been a long road for Raelle to even be able to stand being in the same room as her, let alone to have a civil conversation as they were doing now. The threat of the Camarilla was ever present, leading to a sort of temporary truce between the Spree and the Army, meaning that while Raelle continued at War College, Scylla was once again stationed at Fort Salem, allowing her to continue her own training.

She was currently in the process of working to reveal to Raelle every deception she had committed, though she itched to point out her love for the blonde was never anything but painfully real, she opted to hold that back. “So, then I came back to my room and I found you here, well, I thought it was you, but by the time I realized it wasn’t, she was  _ really  _ choking me and then they warned me not to lose sight of the mission. I-“

“Wait,” Raelle requested, holding her hand up as Scylla stopped talking and nodded, encouraging Raelle to continue. “Someone you thought was me, was in the room?” She started, to which Scylla nodded wordlessly. “And they had their hands around your neck, and were strangling you before you realized it wasn’t me?”

Another nod came from the brunette. “Yeah, that’s right, why do you ask?” Scylla questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Raelle tilted her head in curiosity. “Why were her hands around your throat not enough to tell you it wasn’t me? Why was it only after she started strangling you that you realized it?” 

Scylla felt her eyes widen slightly, dropping her gaze as she felt blood rushing from up her neck to her cheeks as she sucked in a sharp breath. “Uh, well, I um, I maybe…” She stumbled over her words, finally glancing up to see Raelle observing her with an inquisitive gaze. “I sort of, maybe thought that that might be something you were into….” 

_ “Choking you?” _ Raelle cut off to clarify, doing her best to process the new information, including the sudden rush of a feeling she couldn’t quite place.

Scylla cleared her throat, hoping to be more articulate than the bumbling she had done up until this point. “Yes, Raelle, okay, I thought maybe that you might be interested in choking me.” She spoke, trying to seem unbothered, but the words sent another wave of blush to her cheeks.

Raelle blinked slowly, a heavy silence falling between them. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Why did you never say anything?” Raelle’s voice wasn’t angry or judgemental, but one of genuine bewilderment.

Scylla shrugged half heartedly. “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t really know how to approach it, so I sort of just . . . didn’t bother to bring it up. Besides you never really presented an interest in anything of that nature and then, well….” She trailed off, dropping her gaze as she studied the knots and grain of the wood floors. She wasn’t really interested in working to reiterate how everything had gone to shit so quickly between the two of them.

“Right.” Raelle agreed, sighing gently before running a hand over the back of her neck. “So, that was something you were interested in?” 

Scylla shrugged, “I guess it was, yeah.” She admitted, trying not to seem too put out by the simplicity with which the question was taken. Raelle seemed to be taking this remarkably well for someone who found out their now ex-girlfriend was into being choked.

A not uncomfortable silence fell over them. Raelle began to say something, only for her concentration to be broken when the bells started going off across campus. Raelle then stood with Scylla, following her to the door as the brunette pulled it open for her.

“Um, we still have stuff to talk about….” Raelle reminded, leaning against the door frame slightly, feeling sort of awkward and not wanting to leave. 

“I know.” Scylla assured, offering her best half smile and closing the door behind Raelle when she left. She leaned her forehead against it, sighing gently before turning and going to her desk; she didn’t have classes that afternoon and opted to catch up on her readings.

As Raelle reluctantly headed to class, her conversation with Scylla lingered on in her mind.

Hours later, with Abigail and Tally having departed their shared room long before, her curiosity still piqued, Raelle found herself in a similar position to that Scylla had been in hours earlier, hunched over the old, barely working laptop with its fan whirring at the apparent exertion of opening the internet browser. She’d never had much use for a laptop, but now as she was on her fifth article, scrolling further down the long page of Google search results, she was glad she had it.

At first, she had just wanted to figure out why a person might want to be choked by a partner, and that led to finding articles regarding the desire to give control to another person, which led to another article about how to bring up the conversation of wanting to be choked. Evidently, finding out your ex-girlfriend wanted to be choked because she was once choked by a terrorist she thought was you while trying to seduce you into leaving the army, was not a common reason. Nevertheless, she continued on and learned more and more about how to be the giver, how to communicate with your partner successfully and safely, and how to care for them afterwards.

Somewhere along the way, between the articles about aftercare, scientific readings about how to not injure a partner’s trachea, and articles illustrating the act, Raelle found herself growing increasingly curious about engaging in such an activity. She tried to pass off the increasing temperature of her skin as a reaction to the summer months, but as a cool breeze wafted through the window and caused her to shiver, she knew telling herself that was the cause was a lie. Growing suddenly impatient, she shut all her tabs, closing the computer quickly as she shifted through her drawers, throwing together a bag of various items before zipping it shut and leaving the room, closing the door behind her, not caring as it clanked shut loudly.

The eventual knock on the secondary door was timid, almost shaky as her knuckles came into contact with the thick oak, waiting for a response from the occupant. The door was pulled open, and Raelle nearly lost her breath at the sight of Scylla on the other side, hair ever so slightly disheveled, old t-shirt loose on her frame, sleep shorts exposing her toned legs, and cornflower blue eyes gazing intently at her. “Raelle, is everything okay? It’s past eleven.” Scylla spoke as she searched her face.

Raelle swallowed thickly, glancing behind her for a moment, her grip on the bag so tight her knuckles went pale. Taking a deep breath, eyes flitting over Scylla’s still concerned gaze, Raelle stepped forward, her mouth landing desperately against Scylla’s as she pushed the Necro backwards into the room, dropping the bag and pushing the door shut with her foot.

The logical part of Scylla told her to stop, to stop and ask Raelle what the goddess had gotten into her, but the blonde fixer was so warm against her, her lips hot and demanding as Scylla felt her back connect with the wall. She groaned gently as Raelle pushed her hard into it, kissing her with a bruising force as Scylla reached her hands out for Raelle’s shirt, searching for purchase against any available surface. She had no idea what was happening, no idea what had come over Raelle, but she wasn’t sure she was complaining. She’d dreamed for months of feeling her hands on her again and Scylla felt as though she could sink completely into the kiss and the pressure of her ex-girlfriend’s body against her own.

Raelle bit Scylla’s bottom lip, tugging at the soft flesh and smirking as she let out a near yelp at the sensation. She knew she was hardly thinking straight, but everything about Scylla was intoxicating and Raelle was unable to get enough. She ran her hand up Scylla's side, crossing over her chest before placing her palm against the base of the brunette's throat, swallowing slightly as she wrapped her fingers around the pale flesh, not putting any pressure but allowing her hand to rest against her. "This is what you want?" She asked, her breath hot against Scylla's face as her fingers twitched gently.

Scylla’s bright eyes met Raelle’s, a somewhat pathetic mewl erupting from her chest as she felt her mouth go dry. “Yes.” She breathed softly, her voice practically trembling with the desire that had hit her like a freight train as her shuddered under Raelle’s gaze. 

At the confirmation, a nearly predatory gaze crossed Raelle’s face before she brought her lips back to Scylla’s, stealing the air from her lungs as she dropped both of her hands to the brunette’s waist, lifting her off the ground into her arms effortlessly, pushing her harder against the wall.    
  
Scylla let out the slightest gasp against Raelle’s lips at the display of strength, her legs wrapping around her hips, groaning happily as she was supported, grinding her hips against Raelle’s instinctually and smiling into the heated kiss as Raelle moaned in response. She felt Raelle’s hands come to rest underneath her thighs, stepping back from the wall and taking her with her, never once breaking the kiss as the Fixer kicked off her shoes and walked them both to the bed. 

Leaning Scylla back against the sheets, Raelle braced herself over top of her. She felt Scylla’s legs fall from around her waist, bracing on either side of Raelle’s hips as the brunette ran her hands over Raelle’s shoulders, eventually knitting in the soft blonde strands of her hair. It had been far too long since Scylla had felt the weight of Raelle on top of her, one that had become comforting over their weeks together. She wanted to live in the sensation forever, sighing gently as she felt Raelle move her lips to her jaw and throat, kissing the soft flesh before nipping at it. “Rae.”

“Yes, Scyl?” Raelle smirked, bringing her lips down to her collarbone and biting down again, causing the brunette to moan again. 

“I need you.” She spoke softly, almost too softly to be heard. 

Raelle hummed against her skin, pulling back to look at her, eyes dark with arousal as she shifted herself until she was able to brace herself above Scylla’s prone form, her free hand now pinning Scylla’s wrist above her head as she looked down at her with bright, hungry eyes. “I need you, too.” She admitted as she brought her lips back to Scylla’s, smirking into the kiss that was quickly growing heated as she felt Scylla press up against her. 

Scylla fisted her hands, loving the feeling of Raelle’s long fingers wrapped around her wrist, pinning her against the bed. Her breathing hitched as she felt Raelle’s free hand slide up the front of her shirt, the fixer having braced herself above the brunettes hips. 

Raelle smirked as she pulled back just enough to be able to undo her own belt quickly, smirking down at Scylla as she pulled it from the loops of her pants. She quirked her brow at Scylla who brought her wrists together above her head without prompting, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she realized how willing she had been for Raelle to tie her up. 

Holding the belt in her hands, Raelle reached for the wrists offered to her only to freeze when she realized how harsh the leather would be against Scylla’s skin. “Not gonna work.” She mumbled as she dropped it to the floor, pulling her grey, standard issue t-shirt over her head. She held it by the collar, clenching her fingers around it. 

“Not that I mind the view,” Scylla smirked as she took a moment to admire Raelle’s toned torso, “but I don’t think that’ll work how you want it.” She almost joked, shifting gently under Raelle’s stare, because as much as she wished she was cool and collected she was absolutely not. Hot and bothered was what she currently felt and the sight of Raelle on top of her and the anticipation of what it would lead to was making her squirm. 

Raelle raised a brow at her, pulling her hands apart and splitting the shirt down the middle seemingly effortlessly, smirking as she saw Scylla’s mouth open in which she could only assume was a mix of surprise and arousal. “You were the one who told them to make me stronger.” She recalled as she tied the two bottom strips together and proceeded to make quick work of tying it around Scylla’s wrists, then tying them to the headboard. 

Scylla bit her bottom lip as she watched Raelle’s fluid motions, impressed with the ease with which Raelle tied her. “I’m glad I did.” She flirted shamelessly, rather impressed with Raelle and not even trying to hide how much the display of strength had turned her on. 

Raelle sat back for a moment, still straddling her hips, taking a moment to admire Scylla stretched out beneath her. She brought her lips back to the brunette’s and slid one hand back to Scylla’s sternum, her fingers tracing along the length of her collarbone. 

“We-“ Raelle started as she pulled back slightly, blue eyes boring into blue as she moved back only an inch, not wanting to be too far from Scylla as she felt the brunette’s breath hitch, “we need a uh-“ Raelle blushed as she stuttered, having an awfully hard time concentrating at the sight of Scylla beneath her, her own fingers tantalizingly close to her throat. 

“We need some sort of signal in case we need to stop.” Scylla supplied, her pupils wide with desire as she watched Raelle on top of her, her chest heaving ever so slightly. 

“Yeah.” Raelle confirmed, her tongue darting out over her lips briefly.

Scylla took a deep breath, swallowing in an attempt to stop her mouth from being so dry. “I like to think we won’t need that, but uh how about  _ mushroom _ as a safe word?” She offered. “If that fails, I’ll flip you off.” The joke fell from her lips easily, wanting to ease some of Raelle’s concerns; she wasn’t even sure how they got to this point, but she didn’t want to question it, and if they stopped now, she might very well combust as a result of sheer frustration. 

Raelle huffed out a laugh, “That works.” She spoke, swallowing again at the sight of Scylla’s bright eyes before shifting herself, arranging herself to be better balanced, now straddling only Scylla’s left leg, as she flexed her fingers before moving her hand to where she needed them. 

Scylla let out a shuddering breath as Raelle’s fingers finally made their way around her neck, breathing steadily as she felt the fingers begin to tighten. She tried not to think too hard about why she loved the feeling of Raelle doing this to her, only focusing on how good it felt to give herself over completely to the blonde. That even after everything, she trusted Raelle enough to do this, and Raelle trusted her enough to tell her if they had to stop; that realization alone was almost as heady as the decreased amount of oxygen she was getting. 

Raelle watched Scylla closely, slowly releasing her fingers for a few moments before repeating the careful tightening of her hand, her own breath slightly ragged as she watched Scylla relax into the sensation, bearing herself to Raelle completely. She’d trained, she’d fought Camarilla, she’d died and come back, but this was by far the most overwhelmingly powerful thing Raelle had ever done. 

As she relaxed her fingers again, Scylla looked up at her though hooded eyelids. “How you doing?” Raelle asked with a slight swallow, searching Scylla’s face carefully.

Scylla smiled lazily, her eyes growing bright as she looked up at Raelle. “Really good.” She assured as she watched her in return. She sunk further into the mattress as Raelle tightened her grip again, this time bringing her lips down to kiss Scylla slowly. 

She felt weird for so much as thinking it, but Raelle was sure she’d never get tired of kissing Scylla. It never failed to make her heart beat out of her chest. It’s like everything in the world disappeared to be just them, and for a moment everything was okay. “Someone’s impatient.” She spoke as she pulled back from Scylla’s lips as she felt the brunette shift herself, attempting to grind her hips against any surface she could in order to soothe the ache threatening to consume her. 

Scylla attempted to crane her neck forward, wanting to return to the feeling of Raelle’s soft lips against hers. When Raelle failed to meet her lips again she sighed slightly, squirming under the blonde, another sigh escaping her lips as the space between her legs, which had been aching, ground against Raelle’s knee, allowing for the slight bit of reprieve. 

Raelle tightened her grip on Scylla’s throat instinctually at the movement, pulling back further as she raised a brow at her as she met Scylla’s bright eyes, ones filled with even more lust than before. “You want something?” She asked with a smirk because she knew exactly what Scylla wanted, and her free hand traced the skin between Scylla’s sleep shirt and shorts to prove her point. 

“I-“ Scylla whimpered at the sensation, and would have flushed in embarrassment at how turned on she was if Raelle wasn’t so intoxicatingly overwhelming. 

“Use your words.” Raelle requested, pinching the skin of Scylla’s hip, smirking as she jolted slightly. 

“I want you, Rae,” she managed out, swallowing thickly. “I need you to touch me, please.” She begged, not caring at all how needy she sounded. She was desperate for the fixer, desperate to give herself over completely and be caught when she fell. She needed to give herself up and she wanted to give herself to Raelle. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Raelle smirked as her hand slipped down Scylla’s shorts, her fingers brushing through the small patch of hair before she got to where she intended, stroking Scylla almost tentatively. 

The moan that she drew from the brunette spurred her further, and Raelle’s stomach felt like lead as the moan turned to a desperate whimper as her fingers tightened on Scylla’s throat. 

“Rae-“ Scylla panted, rolling her hips up into fingers between her legs, wondering how she had managed to go as long as she had without Raelle’s touch. It was almost embarrassing how close she was but she couldn’t help it; being close to Raelle again, hand on her throat putting just the right amount of pressure, and the hand between her legs, playing her like an instrument in the hands of a skilled virtuoso. 

“Stay with me a little longer, Scyl.” Raelle requested, not yet ready for the moment to be over. She wanted — no, she  _ needed _ , to live in this moment for more time, to further memorize the woman below her, how she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted. She changed her pace, keeping Scylla frustratingly on edge, so for just a little longer, they could be lost in this moment together. 

Scylla whimpered at Raelle’s words, managing to catch sight of the bright blue eyes of the woman she had long ago fallen in love with. She pulled at the binding around her wrist, arching herself as best she could at Raelle’s ministrations. Every inch of her wanted to combust, it felt like she had fire crawling under her skin, burning her face to change her appearance for the Spree didn’t even begin to compare, this was a fire that was only ever ignited when Raelle looked at her the way she was now. She wouldn’t mind Raelle holding her back from the edge if it meant not having to leave this moment, no matter how desperate she was to chase her release. 

Her breath stuttered to a stop as Raelle slid a third finger inside her, her thumb moving expertly over her swollen clit. “So good.” Scylla grunted, a moan following soon after as Raelle continued her actions. 

Raelle sucked in a breath as she watched Scylla, her brow knitted and mouth open slightly, hips diligently at work to meet the movements of Raelle’s fingers, as she let herself become lost in the sensation. Her back began to arch, straining against the torn shirt that held her to the bed as she was wound tighter, like an elastic being twisted on itself, waiting to be let go so it can unravel. 

“Rae-“ Scylla’s voice was strained as her toes curled, embracing the inevitable euphoria as Raelle tightened the grip of her hand on Scylla’s throat just enough to send her falling over the edge, her body tensing as a slightly strangled moan escaped her lips.

Raelle loosened the grip of her hand first as Scylla came down from the high of her orgasm, carefully removing her fingers from inside the spent brunette. “You okay?” Raelle asked, her brows furrowing as Scylla whimpered at the removal of both of the blondes hands from her. 

Scylla nodded wordlessly, eyes still closed as she took deep breaths in an attempt to return sufficient air into her lungs. The intensity of the orgasm had left her boneless against the bed, feeling like she was completely unable to move, the feeling of Raelle’s since removed hand around her neck not unlike a phantom limb. 

She felt herself come back to the reality she had seemed to drift from as Raelle rubbed soothing hands along her arms, noticing at some point Raelle had untied her hands as they were now resting carefully beside her. Her brow furrowed as Raelle shifted lower down on the bed, her strong hands moving in careful, upwards strokes against Scylla’s thighs. “That feels good.” She rasped. 

Raelle said nothing as she got off the bed, careful not to jostle Scylla as she walked to the front of the room where she had dropped her bag upon entering. Picking it up and bringing it back to the bed, she set it down next to her before sitting on the bed next to Scylla. “What is that?” Scylla asked, glancing over at Raelle with slightly brighter eyes, shivering gently as her body grew cold after coming back to the harsh reality of her somewhat chilled room. 

Raelle blushed gently as she opened the bag. “Uh I did a lot of reading on stuff before I came here and this is what I could throw together based on what the Internet said.” She murmured as she pulled out one of her hoodies. 

Scylla smiled at the realization that Raelle had gone to the lengths of putting together what items she could for aftercare. She let Raelle slide the hoodie over her head, thankful that Raelle helped her slip her leaded arms into the sleeves. Looking down at it, she realized it was the hoodie she often took when she had been in Raelle’s room, relaxing as the familiar scent of the fixer that permeated the soft, worn fabric as it enveloped her. “You always smell like cherries.” Scylla whispered, with a slightly shy smile. 

“It’s, uh, it’s the soap I use. Family friend back ‘ome made it for me.” She explained shyly as she got out a clear bottle with an orange coloured drink inside. She helped Scylla sit up slightly, uncapping the bottle and moving to support her neck before helping her have a sip. 

Scylla pulled back with a smile, her tongue darting out to take a drop from her bottom lip. “How did you get this?” She asked, noticing it wasn’t orange flavoured as she initially suspected, but rather mango; a flavour of drink that wasn’t often available to the students. 

“I took it from Alder’s kitchen.” She explained with a playful smile as she met Scylla’s eyes. “I know it’s your favourite.” She added before reaching out to brush a piece of sweaty hair behind Scylla’s ear. 

“You stole mango juice from the highest ranking member of the military?” Scylla asked incredulously. 

Raelle shrugged as she helped Scylla take another sip of the sweet, nectar like substance. “If she can send me off to be war meat out of spite, I think I have the right to some mango juice for my gir- for you.” Raelle spoke as she cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Scylla’s eyes light up at Raelle’s words, a playful smirk on her lips. “Careful, Collar, people might start to think we actually tolerate each other.” She quipped. 

Raelle laughed softly, setting the mango juice to the side before shifting herself down the bed, working to pull the sheets from the bottom of the bed. Scylla’s hand reached out for Raelle’s almost hesitantly. “Will you, uh-“

“Stay?” Raelle offered, watching as Scylla’s cheeks tinted pink as she nodded shyly. “Yeah I had plans to, Scyl, I wasn’t going to leave you.”

Scylla tried to stop her heart beating from her chest at the idea of not just  _ spending the night _ with Raelle but actually having the chance to fall asleep in her arms once more. She always felt safe with Raelle’s arms around her, as though nothing could or would hurt her; like she was invincible if only protected by how much Raelle cared for her. “Thank you.” Scylla wasn’t sure what else to say, but shuffled herself down the mattress so her body was beginning to be under the covers. 

Raelle removed her pants, not wanting to lay next to Scylla’s mostly bare form with the uncomfortable fabric between them, shedding her socks before using her foot to push the pile to the ground near the corner of the bed. 

Raelle crawled into bed next to an increasingly relaxed Scylla, wrapping her arms around her as she snuggled into the pillows. She pressed her lips to Scylla’s forehead, feeling the gentle sheen of sweat on the other girl's skin. 

Scylla sighed at the sensation, resting her head against Raelle’s chest, grasping her other hand and holding it, Scylla’s arm around Raelle’s waist. “I’ve really missed you.” She whispered, so quiet the words were nearly lost to the hum of the base.

Raelle squeezed her hand, tightening her hold on Scylla’s waist as she smiled softly. “I’ve really missed you, too.” She whispered back, just as softly, as though the words were a secret between just them. She supposed they were, that just for now, just for tonight, whether or not they were Spree and Army, whether or not the war they were facing was to be the worst in centuries; none of that mattered. What mattered was she was Raelle, and she was Scylla; for tonight it was just them and they were together. 


End file.
